Vampire Knight: Summer Solstice
by imotherfuckingcannotdecide
Summary: Okay so this is my first Fanfiction I've written and published onto . The rating is M because of the smut scene I wrote. This is actually my first smut scene. Flame are not tolerated. But critique is welcome. : Disclaimer: Vampire Knight not mine!
1. Chapter 1

June 23rd – Summer Solstice, 12:00 AM

Zero regretted his actions but couldn't help himself. He made his way into his boyfriend's room silently, after deciding to skip classes that day. It was the Summer Solstice and it was hot as fuck. Sun dorms should be cooler, correct? Wrong! It was only two degrees cooler. That had proven Zero's suspicions correct, though. His suspicions; Cross was a down right liar. He had said the Day and Night class were treated equally. But no the Sun dorms had almost no air conditioning. The Moon dorms were significantly cooler than both the Sun dorms and the school building where the classes were held. Zero didn't like sticking to his lumpy mattress while he slept. So he had decided to sleep in his lover's room. Kaname's room was at a cool, comfortable temperature. Delicately Zero laid himself down under the covers beside his beloved Kaname. Luckily, he didn't disturb the beautiful pureblood from his slumber as he slipped his arms around the older vampire's slim waist in the form of a hug.

Kaname open his deep hazel eyes and spied his alarm clock on the bedside table. It blink the time in alert red letters; 4:00 PM. What had woken him up so early, it was no where near time for class. A groan came from behind him and he felt something tighten around his waist. Both of these actions startled him. Carefully he tried to get up, but couldn't get the person in bed with him to loosen their hold on him. Slowly, so as not to wake up the intruder, he turned himself around even with the arms around him. He was able to pull this off smoothly without a hitch. Then he waited.

Zero opened his breathtaking lilac eyes to a very pissed off Kaname. Yet, the only thing he could think was, "Wow you are hot as fuck when you're furious." Only after speaking had zero realized he had spoken that thought aloud.

That statement only seemed to piss the vampire off more. "Explain." Was all he said.

Zero hurried out the explanation, " The Sun dorm lack air conditioning while the Moon dorms don't." Kaname growled seductively"Guess I'll just have to punish you then, won't I." He purred.

To Zero's astonishment Kaname had pinned him down in the usual slightly uncomfortable position (hands held above his head, legs spread) and removed both their shirt's in record time. Innocent lilac eyes met lustful hazel ones just before pale lips caught soft ones in a passionate kiss. Zero felt him self getting hard already as Kaname deepened the kiss. The youth felt a thrill of electric pleasure run through him. _Is a kiss suppose to do that? Or is Kaname just that good of a kisser?_ Zero thought silently. His train of thought disappeared rather quickly though as the vampire on top began the foreplay. Kaname ghosted tender touches down Zero's sides causing a shudder and a moan. The vampire/vampire hunter began to writhe slightly and moan as his lover continued these actions. Zero had quite a few sensitive spots, which included his sides and ears. Kaname had learned and memorized all of them the first time the couple had had sex. Kaname nibble on the younger man's neck as he brought his hands up to tease the little pink nubs on the smooth, toned chest of his boyfriend. Kaname brought his head down, and left Zero panting from the kiss, to abuse the right nipple with his teeth.

"Ah! Kaname!" He moaned. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to stifle other moans. He had enough reason to attempt not to wake the others in the dorm rooms around them.

"Zero," Kaname purred, " Don't do that I want to hear your voice." He brought his unoccupied right hand down to graze Zero's now obvious erection as he licked up the blood and sealed the wound. The gasp and loud moan it earned pleased the pureblood immensely. Kaname unbuttoned Zero's pants, making sure to run the zipper over his erection painfully slow. A long drawn out groan sounded from the young vampire. The vampire hunter purred and wound his hands in Kaname's chocolatey waves as the older vampire feathered kisses down his smooth skinned torso. Kaname ran his tongue along the edge of Zero's boxers.

"Ugh... stop it... don't tease..." Zero spoke in between shallow pants, an undertone of irritation was detectable. Kaname smirked at this, _So he wants me this much? Heh._ Taking pity on his poor _needy_ boyfriend he stripped them both of the minimal amount of clothing they still had on.

"Suck." Kaname commanded. His adorable little lover obeyed and took the three fingers into his mouth one at a time. Making sure to give each one a thick coating of saliva. Kaname could have watched Zero cover those fingers all day. It was so _**Sexy**_. Kaname doesn't use the word sexy as lightly as others do. Zero sucked in a breath when Kaname added the first finger. Then grimaced as he added the second and began scissoring them to stretch the entrance slowly. When the third was added his body tensed up but then relaxed slowly. Kaname proceeded to thrust his fingers in and out going deeper and deeper as Zero began to moan.

"Kaname... hurry up!" Zero spoke obviously Kaname's fingers weren't enough anymore. Smirking the pureblood positioned his erection at his lover's entrance. Without warning he pushed in his full length.

"AH! KANAME!" He'd penetrated Zero at an angle so as to hit his prostate on the first try. After that Kaname waited till Zero gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod. He started at a slow pace. This did satisfy Zero... for a very small amount of time.

"Faster! Harder!" He pleaded to Kaname. Kaname complied happily. As soon as he hit Zero's G-spot again he started pounding that spot over and over again.

"Ah, Ah! AH! KANAME!" Zero came quicker than usual, but screaming the name of his beloved as always. Kaname came not seconds later, moaning the name of his lover, too.

"Oh. My. God." Aidou groaned into his hands hanging his head. Kain wrapped his arms around his lover. "God! I can't believe they just did that! And while I was sleeping, too." He groaned again and buried his face in the chest of his boyfriend.

"Well, at least we know one thing," Aidou met the eyes of his lover. "Zero's a screamer." Aidou only pouted and re-buried his head in Kain chest as the other man shook with silent laughter.

"Ya know you are adorable when you pout like that." Kain said smirk present on his face.

"I hate you, Kain." Aidou spoke simply.

"I love you, too, Aidou." Kain said happily tightening his grip around the other and kissing the blonde on the head.

The End


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra  
>Time Hollow<br>fg7dragon  
>chaosthesith89<br>DanteSparda894  
>bellxross<br>Zyber Elethone  
>WizardsGirl<br>Crescent Luna Moon  
>Splash Lips <p>


End file.
